


Tony Knows Best

by BluejayKouhai



Series: Chalex Week 2020 [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: ChalexWeek2020, M/M, Tony is a great friend, Tony's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayKouhai/pseuds/BluejayKouhai
Summary: #ChalexWeek2020Day 2 - Outsider's PerspectiveTony helps Charlie and Alex throughout their relationship.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847131
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	Tony Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you are enjoying ChalexWeek2020 so far. In my opinion the prompt just get better from here. This is a lot of fun to do and I am planning on doing the whole week. Sorry if you are looking forward to St.Demstall stories I am putting that series on hiatus just until the end of ChalexWeek.

The moment that Tony saw Alex and Charlie kissed, he should've known that he would see more of them. Tony knew that they would work out, but he knew that they didn’t see the same thing. As the distressed Charlie in front of him was anything to go by. 

“Tony I don't know what to do. I just tried giving him a hug today and he just totally brushed me off. I thought that we would be something or something. I totally like him and he said that he liked me. I mean he kissed me.” Charlie continued to ramble as he paced around the room and ran his hands through his hair. Tony could see the stress and panic that this is causing the younger boy. 

“Charlie sit down.” Tony commanded, which Charlie instantly followed. “Take a deep breath.” Charlie followed the instructions like his life depended on it. “Now look at me.” Charlie’s gaze was worried as he stared into Tony’s dark eyes. “Have you asked him how he feels about everything?” 

“I'm such an idiot.” Charlie placed his head down on the table. He sighed hard. “I didn’t think about how he would feel about PDA.” 

Tony placed his hand on his arm as a sign of support. “Don't worry about it too much. I know that he likes you. Alex doesn’t exactly seem like the type to go around kissing people he doesn’t at least have some feelings for. Maybe try talking to him. I don't know what you two are, but I know that you won’t give up that easily.” Tony tried giving Charlie a supporting smile. Tony got up and left Charlie to his thoughts knowing that this won’t be the last time.

Tony notices the tension that is formed between the two. Mainly Alex pushing Charlie away at every opportunity that he gets. Tony knows that he probably shouldn’t get involved with this, but what could he say, he loved love. 

“Alex, man what’s wrong?” Tony knew what was wrong, but he didn’t want to assume. 

“It's just Charlie. I don't want to hurt him. I don't even know if I like him and I don't want to lead him on if I don’t.” Alex sighed also clearly in distress. How alike these two are is surprising to Tony. 

“Tell me if I’m wrong, but I’m pretty sure you don't suck off someone’s face who I don't at least have feelings for.” Tony shrugged at the comment which got a sarcastic laugh from Alex. “Remember you can’t tell Charlie how to feel, especially on stuff like.” Alex groaned at the Yoda vibes Tony was giving off. 

“I hate when you are right. But I don't even know who I am.” Alex was just shooting out every problem that comes to mind. 

“Don't worry too much about putting a label on yourself. Just be who you are at the moment and everything will come naturally. If you want to fuck dudes, no one is going to stop you.” Tony’s nonchalant attitude about sex is strange to Alex, but not unexpected. 

“Thanks, I guess I will go now, but I’m very appreciative of you.” Alex gave him a signature Alex Standall smile and went to class. 

Tony hoped that talking with both boys would get their head out of their asses and just express their feelings for each other without having to be in a life threatening situation, but he was wrong. 

Tony saw as Alex ran out from the school frantically searching for Charlie. At least he had his priorities straight, even if he wasn’t. Tony didn’t see what happened after, but all he knew was that Charlie and Alex had gotten together. “Fucking finally” Tony muttered under his breath when he heard the news. 

Charlie really wanted to ask Tony how he should ask Alex out to prom. “I was rejected twice by Alex already. I don't know what else to do.” Charlie slumped in his chair a little dejected by the situation.

“Why the fuck would you ask me. I didn’t even plan on going to prom.” Tony was frustrated a bit on why he would ask him out of everyone, advice on how to ask someone out to prom. 

“Well...you two are similar...so I thought you would have some ideas on how you would like to be asked out…” Charlie was a little scared because Tony sounded pissed and he didn’t want to anger him further. 

“Similar, How?” Tony raised an eyebrow wanting to know what Charlie meant by that. 

Charlie was a bit scared of answering because he did not want to say the wrong thing. “Like you both are...ummm...don't really like the spotlight I guess?” Charlie was never more unsure of anything in his life. 

“Well if you knew that he didn’t like the spotlight then why did you do a public promposal?” Charlie face-palmed at that statement. He should’ve known that Alex wouldn’t have liked something that big. 

“Thanks Tony, that gave me a great idea.” Charlie jogged away, leaving Tony. Tony shook his head at Charlie’s shenanigans. He can’t exactly complain considering that Caleb did something quite similar. 

It was the day before Prom and Tony thought that this couple would have their shit together by now, but this conversation was expected. Alex had invited him to Monet’s and he looked a bit jittery. His leg bouncing uncontrollably and Tony could tell something was bothering him. 

“So, are we gonna sit here, or you gonna ask me the question you are clearly dying to ask?” Tony was blunt about it, because as much as he enjoyed Alex’s company his shaking leg is giving him anxiety. 

“It's just the topic is a bit...personal. It's just that I don't think I can give Charlie everything that he wants, if you know what I mean…” Alex really wasn’t comfortable talking to anyone about this, but Tony was someone who wouldn’t judge him, and knew more about this than anyone else. 

“Why is sex on your mind, if you don't mind me asking?” Tony had an idea of what Alex means, but doesn’t want to assume everything that Alex is going through. 

“Charlie said that he wants to do more than sleeping, and I don't know if I want to or am able to go further in our relationship…” Alex really didn’t want to talk about this, but he knew that he would rather be prepared if this ever actually had to come up.

“Well Charlie wouldn’t force you to do anything that you don’t want to do. And remember if you aren’t ready you can always say ‘no.’ No one will judge you for not being ready.” Tony wanted to placate Alex, but he wasn’t really the best with emotions. He really doesn’t get why so many people came to him for emotional support. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m just thinking too much about it.” Alex visibly relaxes and sips his coffee. Tony could tell that he was good. They start talking about trivial things, and they eventually both depart. 

At prom as they get announced as Prom kings Tony knew that they had struggled a lot more than anyone here knew. He was proud of them and maybe a bit jealous. He was glad that Caleb dragged him to Prom, because if he wasn’t here he wouldn’t be able to see the progress that the couple had made. 

After Prom Tony sees the couple around doing cliche couple things. He smiled at the thought that they finally got to a point where they didn’t need him. He saw Charlie holding Alex’s backpack, Alex giving him water after practice, and everything in between. Tony was happy that at least someone in their group found happiness. They were kids after all, they deserve to have a normal childhood.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked the story. ChalexWeek is really exciting and this is the first time that I am doing something like this. Stay tuned because the ones coming up are amazing in my opinion. Hope you have a good day, and I hope to see you tomorrow.


End file.
